


Blowing Off Some Steam

by CryingGhost



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Gay, M/M, Michael Mell - Freeform, SQUIP - Freeform, blowjob, boyf riends - Freeform, jeremy heere - Freeform, succy succy, this is just porn, this is my first fic ever please don't hurt me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 22:05:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12850464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CryingGhost/pseuds/CryingGhost
Summary: “It’s you, Michael! I like you,” Jeremy blurted impulsively. He wanted to take the words back immediately after they escaped his lips because he feared Michael’s reaction to his abrupt confession and buried his face in the bean bag, hiding from his friend’s response. Michael grabbed Jeremy by the cheeks and pulled the boy’s face towards his, causing their lips to meet.





	Blowing Off Some Steam

**Author's Note:**

> okay so this is my first fic EVER. i've never written a fic before and this was really fun to write. i hope you like the gay ;))) also please comment if you want a second chapter!! i'll gladly continue this if enough people want to see it
> 
> edit: chapter 2 is coming!!! i'm working on it, but i have a few big tests at school so i'll probably finish and publish it around the end of december/beginning of january!! stay tuned, you horny teenagers ;)

It was a long day at school. On top of two huge tests in Math and History, after four months of dating Christine, Jeremy finally broke up with her and told her that he felt somewhat dishonest about their relationship and that his feelings for her have "faded away". She didn't seem too upset though. She told Jeremy that she completely understood where he was coming from which lifted a great amount of stress from his chest. 

When Jeremy arrived home, he texted Michael requesting he comes over to hang out, play video games and chat. 

-

Jeremy  
Hey Michael? Is it okay if I come over? I've had a rough day and I need to relax. 

Michael  
yeah, just text me when you’re heere. (heheehheehe puns)

Jeremy  
Haha, very funny. Never seen that one before

Michael  
thanks for the feedback. now come over quickly, apocalypse of the damned isn’t gonna play itself

Jeremy  
On my way. Be there in a few minutes

-

Jeremy swiftly marched down the sidewalk, wanting to arrive at his best friend’s house as soon as possible. The lanky teenager was tense and needed to relax. Michael’s basement was his safe space, and he was anxious to reach his destination. 

Many thoughts were floating around Jeremy’s head that day. Strangely enough, they were about Michael. He kept thinking about how a few weeks into his relationship with Christine, for some reason he would always wonder what his life would be like if he was dating Michael instead of Christine. He wondered what it would be like holding Michael’s hand while watching the sun set over the horizon, or to watch a scary movie at the theater with him, comforting him after the jump scares, and cuddling with the smaller boy, breathing in the smell of cannabis lingering on his crimson sweater. But Jeremy neglected those thoughts because he was in a relationship with Christine, not Michael. He hadn’t gotten a Squip and gone through all of that trouble for Christine if he didn’t really love her. But, eventually affectionate thoughts of Michael were clouding up his mind all the time. He had to come true to Christine and tell her he didn’t feel the passion in their relationship as he previously did. 

Shortly, Jeremy arrived on Michael’s doorstep and knocked on the wooden door behind the mesh screen. Michael greeted him at the entrance, and welcomed him inside and down to the basement. 

“Hey man! You ready to play? I can’t believe we’re almost done with our third run through of Apocalypse Of The Damned. Time flies when you’re having fun, huh?” Michael enthusiastically exclaimed to Jeremy. 

“Yeah, it really does.” Jeremy timidly responded to the short, sun kissed teen. 

“You seem off, Jer. What’s going on bro?”

“Oh, nothing. It’s just been a long day at school, all of these huge tests lately, y’know?” He wasn’t completely lying. 

“Uh, yeah. I guess.” Michael still questioned Jeremy and was suspicious of his friend’s nervous behavior. 

The pair played Apocalypse Of The Damned for two and a half hours, occasionally munching on Pringles and sipping on Crystal Pepsi. Michael impulse-bought a whole crate from the guy at Spencer Gifts a few months ago and still had some left over. Somehow, it still wasn’t expired, even after decades of ot being locked up in a box. It was probably all of the preservatives and chemicals still keeping it edible. After beating the game, Michael walked over to his dresser and reached behind the drawer and pulled out a ziploc baggie with a few grams of weed inside. 

“What do you say, we light it up and blow off some steam?” Michael winked at Jeremy, bringing a smirk to his face. 

“Ah, why the hell not.” Michael unzipped the bag and pulled out a pipe, placing a nugget in the bowl and lighting it, inhaling the cannabis and puffing out a cloud of smoke. He passed the pipe to Jeremy, and he takes a hit as well. 

Two grams later, Michael and Jeremy are laying on their backs on the bean bags, slowly eating from a tray of Oreos and staring into space. 

“Hey Michael?” Jeremy sat up. 

“Yeah man?” Michael followed him. 

“I dumped Christine.” Whenever Jeremy is high, he always spills the beans and tells Michael everything on his mind. 

“What? Why?”

“I just don’t really love her anymore, y’know? It’s like all of my feelings for her just slowly faded away.”

“Huh. How did she react?”

“She was a little bit upset, but she did her best to understand where I was coming from. I’m actually really surprised she didn’t start sobbing or something since she’s a total theater kid.”

“Oh. Well, I’m happy for you I guess–”

“That’s not the only reason I broke up with her though.” Jeremy interrupted Michael abruptly. “Like a month into our relationship I started imagining what it would be like if I was dating someone else, so I kept creating these scenarios in my head where i replaced her with this person and after a while I couldn’t stop thinking about them. It got to the point where I was obsessed with them, and I had to break up with Christine because I felt almost like I was cheating on her.”

“Well?”

“What?”

“Who were you thinking about?”

“Uh, that’s what I’m anxious about.” Michael and Jeremy made eye contact and Jeremy blushed and looked to the side. They laid there for a few moments, until Michael broke the silence. 

“Dude, you can’t just leave me on a cliffhanger like th–”

“It’s you, Michael! I like you,” Jeremy blurted impulsively. He wanted to take the words back immediately after they escaped his lips because he feared Michael’s reaction to his abrupt confession and buried his face in the bean bag, hiding from his friend’s response. Michael grabbed Jeremy by the cheeks and pulled the boy’s face towards his, causing their lips to meet. Jeremy felt like there were fireworks going off in his brain. His heart pumped out of his chest, his face red and warm, and he had a total adrenaline rush. This is all he thought about for months, and it was finally happening in real life. After a few seconds of kissing, Jeremy jerked away in shock. 

“W….what was that?” Jeremy muttered. The previously pale teenager was as red as a tomato. Michael’s face went from excited to fearful at the sight of the flustered boy. 

“Wait, did you not want to do that? Shit, I’m so sorry man.”

“No no no, I… uh… loved that. It’s just that was almost too easy to achieve. I didn’t think you’d like me back.” Michael looked appalled. 

“Bro. I’ve had the biggest crush on you since 7th grade. You’re kinda the reason I’m gay. I honestly can’t believe you like me back after all of those years of pining after you. What is in that weed? Am I just hallucinating?”

“Well, I have good news for you. Your weed is regular weed and this isn’t a hallucination. Now come give me some sugar.” 

Jeremy lunged onto the smaller boy and kissed him roughly, and could feel Michael softly moaning into his mouth, turning Jeremy on even more than he already was. Michael bit on Jeremy’s lip, and Jeremy kissed harder. He was so ready for this, yet it all felt so new to him. Jeremy could feel Michael’s dick getting hard against his abdomen, and Jeremy realized he was stiff as well. Michael started placing his hands on Jeremy’s chest, and slowly started tracing down lower, until he was at Jeremy’s belt. 

“Uh, may I?” Michael stuttered. 

“God, please do,” Jeremy responded. Michael laid Jeremy on his back, then proceeded to unbuckle his belt and unzip his jeans. He pulled down his underwear to reveal Jeremy’s member, then looked up at Jeremy, as if he were asking if he should continue or not. Jeremy nodded vigorously and Michael got to work. 

He placed his hands on the base of Jeremy’s dick, then placed his mouth on the tip, eased the shaft into his mouth, and began moving his head up and down. Jeremy had never felt this emotion before. He hadn’t even thought about dating Michael, but had finally realized that they were really meant to be. A soft moan slipped out of Jeremy’s mouth at the thought, and Michael began to suck faster, bobbing his head up and down and rubbing the base of Jeremy’s member. 

“Mmm…. fuck, Michael. I’m gonna come.”

“Jeremy. In my mouth.”

Jeremy felt the pressure building up in his dick, and the sight of Michael sucking him off turned him on even faster. 

“Oh… shit Michael!” He blew his load in Michael’s mouth, and he licked his lips in satisfaction. He swallowed the milky substance and looked up to Jeremy. 

“Have you been eating pineapple lately?”

“Yes, I had some for breakfast and during lunch. How did you know?”

“You’re sweet.”

Jeremy giggled, and realized there was a white spot on Michael’s crotch. 

“Michael, you creamed yourself. Homo.”

“Says the person that just got their dick sucked by a guy.”

“Says the person that just sucked someone’s dick!” Michael giggled and reached up to Jeremy’s face and kissed him for a few moments, then got up to clean his jeans. The laundry machines were in his room, so he changed his underwear, tossed in the pants and briefs he were previously wearing, and put on a new pair of jeans. He walked over to Jeremy, and sat next to him on the bean bags, and pecked him on the cheek before picking up the controller to his gaming console. 

“How about a round of Mario Kart?” Michael suggested to Jeremy.

“Yeah, why the hell not.” Jeremy responded. 

After a few more hours of gaming, Jeremy decided to start a conversation with Michael that wasn’t about being better than him at Rainbow Road.

“Well… are we… going out now?”

“I mean, only if you want to.” Michael shyly responded.

“Are you fucking kidding me.” Jeremy giggled at the remark. “Of course I want to go out with you, fucktard.” He pretended to suck an imaginary dick, mocking Michael and he punched him and laughed. Jeremy glanced at his phone to check the time- 12:43. “It’s getting kinda late, I should head home. I didn’t even tell Dad I was leaving, but he probably knows I’m here.”

“Awww, okay. I’m not gonna hold you back. See you tomorrow at school!” Michael walked Jeremy upstairs and to the front door. They exchanged a quick kiss and Jeremy was off.

“Later homo!”

“Fuck off.” Michael blushed and slammed the door. You could hear him squeal and run down the stairs from outside, and Jeremy laughed, then started on his way home.

Jeremy was so happy to find that things went well with Michael. He was actually really confused that things went so well. It was almost as if things were meant to be. Maybe that was why things didn’t go too well with Christine and it was so difficult to obtain her love. 

Jeremy arrived at his home, pulled out a key from his pocket, unlocked the front door and bolted up the stairs to his room. He changed into his pajamas and got ready to go to sleep. 

As he climbed into his bed, he remembered what happened that evening. His heart pounded and he held his hands to his chest, yearning for the next time he would see Michael. He later fell asleep, thoughts of his new boyfriend floating in his mind. He fell asleep happily and fulfilled.


End file.
